I Drove All Night
by Random Dice
Summary: Mac listens to a CD Chloe gave her...Bad summary...Review please...


A/N: I have been listening to this song and it hit me with this…Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or 'I Drove All Night' by Celine Dion

I Drove All Night

Mac sat in her car not believing what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath she turned on the radio, than switched it so that her CD of Celine Dion would play. Song one was 'Have You Ever Been In Love'. This made Mac think about her and Harm.

She knew that she had loved Harm probably within the first week of meeting him. Number two on the disk was 'If Walls Could Talk'. 'Damn,' thought Mac, 'If my walls could talk they would most likely curse me out'. Then, of coarse the song that brought this all on, 'I Drove All Night'.

I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh

Mac tightly gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. She was listening to this CD this morning. Chloe had bought her it, saying 'It may help with a certain someone'. Mac couldn't stop looking at Harm. She was almost glad that she had so much work to do, but that meant she couldn't see her Flyboy and his flyboy grin all day.

On her way home the song continue to play. Slowly easing into her mind and by the time she got home all she could think about was jumping back into her car to go to Harm's apartment. Laying in her bed tossing and turning, Mac finally sighed and got out of bed, put a jacket over her cowboy PJ's, threw on a pair of shoes and was off.

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

Mac smiled at those set of lyrics. She remembered when she and Harm had first kissed. At the dock when he thought she was Diane, his dead ex-girlfriend. Oh and the second time at her engagement party. The third being at Harriet's and Bud's old apartment under the mistletoe. Mac just wanted to feel his lips on her's again.

"Those warm soft lips," Mac moaned. 'And those arms,' Mac thought, thinking about how many times the two of them hugged…Or cuddled. In a way. When ever Harm was around, Mac felt a low burning in her soul. Always there, only to ignite when Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was in the room. She didn't know why it took eight years to work up her courage to do what she was about to.

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

Mac parked her vette outside Harm's building. Looking up at the darkened apartment, she thought that she should have called before she came. Taking a deep breath, Mac exited the car.

Walking up those stairs gave her time to think in silence about doing this. She soon stood in front of his door and softly knocked. When no one answered, she checked to see if the door was open. A bit surprised to see it was she walked into the apartment.

Creeping over to where Harm's bed area was, Mac looked past the glass divider, to see Harm laying there. The apartment was dark, but the moon light came in through the window and Mac what Harm was wearing.

No shirt and his boxers. A thin sheet covering the left lower part of his body. A small smile on his face. 'He looks so… relaxed,' Mac thought gently to her-self. Moving slowly moved over to him and she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand having a mind of its own, gently and lovingly stroked the side of his face. He moaned and pushed his face into her hand.

Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

His bright blue eyes opened to meet Mac's chocolate brown ones.

"Mac?" He whispered groggily, making Mac feel bad that she had woken him up. Taking another deep breath she leaned down and found his lips with hers. Mac was surprised when Harm kissed back.

His hand sliding up her back and into her hair, only to get tangled in it. His other hand went to her lower back and pulled her closer. She soon found her-self straddling him, her arms around Harm's neck to pull him to her. Air was soon needed and the duo broke their kiss.

"What was that for?" Harm panted.

What in this world  
Keeps us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you

Panting also, Mac ran her hands up and down Harms broad muscular chest. Finally getting her breathing under control she replied,

"Just realizing what I've been missing." Harm raised both eyebrows and looked at her.

"Works for me." Harm pulled her back down to recapture her lips. Mac's eyes slid shut at the feeling of his lips on hers. His hands now pushing her Marine jacket off her shoulders. Mac felt Harm flip the two of them over and start to kiss down her neck.

"God you look sexy in these," Harm murmured. His lips assaulted her neck while his fingers worked on the buttons on her top. Mac threw her head back and moaned when Harm's lips hit a particular sensitive place where her neck and shoulder met. She felt the cool air hit her belly and knew this was finally happening. All her dreams were coming true. She would get to be with her flyboy. Her Naval JAG lawyer. Harm lifted his head up and looked at Mac.

"Mac?" Slowly Mac opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She breathed.

"You sure 'bout this?" She gave him a half smile.

"I started this and we are going to end it. Well, I might add, too." Mac pulled his face up to hers again and kissed him again. Her tongue ran over his lower lip and he gladly opened his mouth for her. Their tongue's danced together as Mac sat up. Harm slipped the cowboy shirt off her shoulders. Gently he pushed her down, where she landed against the number of pillows that he had on his bed. His fingers went down her sides and when they did he noticed something he hadn't before. He looked up at her with surprise.

"When did you get a belly button ring?" A grin rested on her lips.

"Before the Marine Corps and after my drinking." Nodding Harm continued down. He pulled off her PJ bottoms and kissed his away back up. Starting at her knee. Once he reached her panties and looked up again.

"Does this mean I get to see your tattoo?" Rolling her eyes and laughing she pulled the right side of her lacey Navy blue bra down. Sure enough there was the tattoo. A heart on fire. The lightly red colored heart rested above her nipple, while the orange, yellow and read flame wrapped around the nipple only to stop four centimeters from the heart ( A/N: If you want the picture of the tattoo let me know…I have one of it). Mac laughed even harder at the look on Harm's face.

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

"Hey! I wasn't prepared for that okay! I thought if anything it would be on your six or thigh." Harm weakly defended him-self. Mac slowly stopped laughing. Managing only to giggle here and there.

"God Harm, I wish you could have seen your face." She giggled, that soon turned into a moan when Harm kissed the inside of her thigh. Mac felt him smirk against her flesh. She felt him move before-

"Oh dear God!" She gasped at feeling him kiss right between her legs over her matching panties. Her fingers gabbed the sheets she was laying on and held on for dear life. Harm tortuously kissed his way back up before he met her lips. He nudged her legs apart and settled in between them. Looking her straight in the eyes he whispered,

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once we do this there is no going back." He was answered with a kiss. He unhooked her bra and smiled.

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

Mac woke up feeling feather light kisses being placed on her neck. She opened one eye and smiled when she saw Harm looking back at her.

"Morning sleepy head," He whispered huskily and kissed her.

"It is now," She replied when he pulled back.

"What brought on last night Mac? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and then looked back at him.

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Is that alright

"I just realized how much I love you." The room was quiet, except for their breathing, for about three seconds before Harm crushed his lips into her's. Pulling back they were both panting.

"Love you too." And they repeated last night over again. And again. And again. Thank god for weekends.

I drove all night  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep

A/N: So what do you think? It just sorta hit me…Sorry if it looks rushed… Review please…


End file.
